


The Question

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you a good kisser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She knew Bonnie wasn't taking her completely seriously, but couldn't wholly blame her as the entire discussion was an exercise in self-pity.

No, she blamed the holiday season, with its happy, merry...

"Maybe you're a bad kisser," Bonnie suggested.

Which wasn't to say, of course, that Bonnie wasn't completely, totally, utterly wrong.

"I am not a bad kisser!" Donna protested hotly.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

"I happen to be," she searched for an appropriate adjective, "a pretty decent kisser!"

The only thing worse than Bonnie teasing her would be for Josh to choose this particular moment to return from his meeting.

Which, of course, he did.

His office door swung inward and there he was, standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"A pretty decent kisser?" he repeated.

Donna rose to her feet and came around to the front of his desk. Bonnie had also risen, and seemed to be smothering a laugh and looking guilty at the same time.

"Why," Josh continued, "do the really interesting conversations only happen in my office while I'm away?"

"Josh," Bonnie began. "We were just..."

"Bonnie!" Donna cut her off.

"Discussing what kind of kisser Donna thinks she is," Josh finished pleasantly. "Yes, I heard. In fact, I could hear that quite clearly out in the hall."

Donna and Bonnie both winced, and Bonnie excused herself hastily.

Josh shut the door behind her and Donna braced herself. His smirk didn't budge. "I think this is the part where I administer discipline."

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "You're in fine form. How did the meeting go?" She began to tidy the files on his desk, keeping her head down.

"Fine. So you're a pretty decent kisser, are you?"

She tried to keep from blushing but failed, so she went on the offensive. "That was a private conversation."

"A conversation I could hear in the hall," he repeated, looking at her significantly.

She met his gaze and realized what he meant. "You heard."

"Yes."

"Everything."

"Yes."

"The whole conversation, not just..."

"Yes."

"You stood out there and deliberately eavesdropped..."

"Well, I had to pick the perfect entrance line."

"Oh, god." She blushed even harder. "I have to go," she gestured at the door, "and kill myself."

She had her hand on the doorknob when he spoke next.

"I know why," he said.

She turned. "Why..." She collected herself, not wanting to give anything away, in case he had been bluffing. "You want to shed some light on the subject Bonnie and I were discussing?"

He nodded, leaning back comfortably against the edge of his desk and crossing his arms. "It was right there in your answer. You consider yourself a 'pretty decent' kisser."

She frowned.

"That's a lukewarm recommendation at best," he observed smugly.

"You're telling me that's the reason?" she asked, irritated. "Bonnie was right?"

"No, Bonnie wasn't right," he corrected her.

"But 'pretty decent' isn't good enough, is that what you're saying?" she snapped, not liking what he seemed to be implying. "People who are really good--like you, perhaps?-- are guaranteed to...while I'm guaranteed not to..." She broke off, gritted her teeth, then started again. "So you're saying I haven't met the right guy yet. A guy who would inspire me to..."

"Two things," he interrupted her. "First of all, I am not a 'really good' kisser. I am one of the greats, Donna. I am a first class, blue ribbon, premium grade--one might even say spectacular--kisser." He pushed off his desk and came toward her.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and watched him come closer.

"And second," he continued, coming to stand directly in front of her. "You have met the right guy."

His lips found hers and captured them.

Minutes passed.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"You're a lot better than pretty decent," he gasped, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can hold my own," she panted.

"And you should feel free to hold minemmmph..."

"Okay," he groaned a few minutes later. "You have to leave this office right now, before I do something unprofessional to you up against the door."

"Unprofessional?" she grinned. "From what I've seen today, you could definitely do this professionammmph..."

"Leave," he ground out a few moments later. "We'll finish this discussion after work."

She could tell he was trying to switch back into 'work' mode and let him back away from her. They straightened their clothes and she wiped the lipstick off his face with her fingertips.

"You want the NEA file?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just give me a few minutes to...y'know...ensure that I retain my amateur status."

She snickered. "And maybe later you'll answer a few more questions for me?"

"You have only to ask, Donnatella."

  
THE END


	2. BONUS PR0NLET EPILOGUE!!!

  
"I thought we were never going to get out of there," she gasped as they broke apart.

He grunted as she pushed him back against the wall just inside his apartment, and one of his hands flailed to close the door before things went any farther.

Then she was kissing him again, though 'kissing' seemed like too gentle a word for what she was doing. She was biting and sucking and devouring his mouth with hers, and her hands were tearing at his clothes.

She tugged his tie loose, not gently, and he moaned, only partly from discomfort. She ignored the sound, her fingers slipping between the buttons of his shirt, opening them swiftly.

Then she headed farther south.

Her mouth was nibbling its way down his chest while her nimble hands unbuckled his belt. Things were coming to a head--pun intended--much more quickly than he'd expected.

"Donna!" He reached down to still her hands and she stopped what she was doing, looking up at him quizzically.

"Problem?"

He took a deep breath and regained a little more control. "Sorry...I just didn't want..."

She looked down at his erection, large, already painful, and straining against the cloth of his boxers and open fly, then back up at him. "You didn't want?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no...I did want," he said hastily. "I just...it was going kind of fast."

She just grinned and made herself comfortable on her knees in front of him.

"Didn't you...ah...have some more questions for me?" he asked weakly.

His unfastened trousers fell around his ankles of their own accord.

She snickered. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, she looked up at him. "Yes, yes I did. Would you mind answering a few right now?"

Her proximity to his groin was impairing his ability to think coherently. "Uh..."

She yanked down his boxers and his hips jerked involuntarily as his cock sprang free. "I have one or two burning questions I've always wanted you to answer," she breathed against his skin.

He moaned again and she smiled.

"Like, for instance," she continued, "...do you enjoy it when I take your cock into my mouth?"

She did so. He shouted her name.

A minute later, she lifted her head and looked up at him as he sweated and panted "Or," she said, "when I use my tongue here..."

"Donna!" He buried his hands in her hair and tried again to keep from bucking against her face.

She broke away just before he reached the peak and he nearly yelled with frustration. "One more question," she said.

"Oh...god...Donna...please..."

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Please...anything...just keep..."

"Would you come in my mouth now?"

She caught his cock and swallowed it whole. Within seconds she'd sucked the orgasm right out of him. He flung his head back, calling her name as he shuddered into her.

Slumping against the wall, he tried to regain his breath. "Donna..."

She stood and carefully pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. He let them fall to the floor and stepped out of his trousers and boxers, toeing off his shoes and socks.

She grinned as she surveyed his naked body. "Thank you for answering all my questions."

"All of them?"

"I am naturally curious," she admitted with a smirk. "I may come up with something... JOSH!"

He'd swept her up and started carrying her to the bedroom. "Not now," he said firmly. "At this point," he tossed her onto the bed and reached for her shoes, "I have some questions of my own."

  
THE END REDUX

  



End file.
